Slow Burn
by LogicalGoth
Summary: based on a drabble i wrote for the ipod challenge. Years of pent up anger hatred frustration and loathing broke loose and with an angry cry she herself lunged at him, bent on snapping his neck and killing him slowly. Disclaimer: Don't Own The Mentalist


Since the day they met Teresa Lisbon and Jin Jewel were near inseparable. They had met as children. She was three he was six. He was big for his age tall and wide, not fat just broad shouldered. She was petite not short. He had deep blue eyes and flaming red hair. It looked like paint really. Her emerald eyes were large and beautiful. They complimented her features well with her dark brown hair. The two of them met at the beach. If you had asked either of them how they became friends, they wouldn't be able to answer you, because they themselves weren't really sure how or when it happened…it just did.

The two of them did not go to the same school until, Teresa entered high school. Even before then, they were known as the dynamic duo. All of his friends knew her or of her. They soon began to think of her as their little sister. Jin was well known throughout the school. All the students loved him as well as the teachers even though he always got into trouble. Trouble followed Jin everywhere he'd go. His intentions were always well meant, however he always made a situation worse before making it better. It was Teresa's sophomore year, when Jin told her he was going to join the navy. She was happy for him. Jin could do a lot of good in the navy and it would hopefully keep him out of trouble. Two months after his graduation he left, for training. She cried for the first time since her mother's funeral.

Still, even though Jin was always at training and she was at school they would manage to keep in touch through, emails, letters, phone calls, etc. He was supposed to be gone for a year but after six months he came back. Apparently he had flown through all the courses and training needed to be learned and passed them with flying colors. It was a happy occasion and they went out to celebrate. Four and a half weeks later, he was deployed on his first mission.

Teresa missed him. He was gone for almost a year, and she was barely able from hear from him. When he came back it was her birthday and he surprised her like he did every year. This routine went on for another two years or so. When Jin was twenty-one he surprised Teresa for the first time in a while. He told her he wanted to adopt a little boy, but there was a catch. He needed her to sign with him. Instantly agreeing, Teresa beamed at him. Jin dragged her to the adoption agency that day to begin the process.

It took two years, a lot longer than it should have, but they were able to adopt a little boy named Rinku. He was four when they adopted him, but they met with him over the course of the two years and the three of them had become attached. When they finally brought him home, he was jumping up and down. You couldn't sit him down. Teresa's dad passed away when she was a senior. Her mother had started an account for them, just in case something was to happen. With that money she was able to buy a house for her younger brothers, Jin and herself. They had an extra room which became Charlie's. It was filled with toys and knick knacks little boys his age like.

They were happy for the first time in a long time. But sadly it couldn't last. Teresa had just made her way to the top of the CBI. She was the youngest person to lead a team in the history of the Bureau. While briefing her team on a case, she received a call. It was the navy. Jin had been sent out on a rescue mission with his team. It was going fine until one of his men was wounded. Jin went back to help him. In the end the other guy made it out alive, but Jin wasn't so lucky. He died in surgery. She stopped mid-briefing and made her way to Minelli. When she explained the situation he told her to leave and be with her family. She did just that. Leaving, Kimball Cho in charge of the team she grabbed her stuff and went home.

Her brothers Rex and Steven were still in school, but would be home soon. Charlie didn't have school today so they left him with Jin's guardian. When Teresa arrived home, she found Charlie crying in the arms of Jin's guardian, Edna. Edna herself was shedding silent tears while she held onto the boy. She looked up at Teresa and nodded releasing the boy. Charlie turned around and ran into the waiting arms of Teresa. Edna left them alone closing the door behind her. Charlie continued sobbing. The tears would not let up. As her brothers came in she saw their tears to. While Rex and Steven comforted each other, she kept a tight grip on Charlie and tightened it when she realized all the things she never was able to say her best friend.

******************************************************************

Teresa Lisbon watched as the murderer was taken away in hand cuffs. Cho stood beside her. Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt stood to the side, while Patrick Jane, looking quite accomplished was leaning against the fire place. The murderer, John Garcia, was responsible for the murder of his fiancée and young son. They solved the case relatively quick. It took them less than a week to finish.

The team decided to go out to lunch. After much debate they chose a quaint little Chinese restaurant near the office. After ordering the food, the group of five talked about the most random topics, all thanks to Jane. When the food arrived they were conversing on the pros and cons of the kid show Sponge Bob Square pants and other TV programs alike. The cons so far have been outweighing the pros. How the topic came about, no one would really know unless you asked Jane…..no one was willing to do that. Lunch was an interesting event however it was a surprise to the three agents when neither Lisbon nor Jane spoke their opinion when the subject somehow veered to Minelli.

When the five of them made it back to the office, each went back to their desks and Jane to his couch. Lisbon closed the door behind her when she entered her office, and sat down. Before she began to do the paperwork she caught a glance at the calendar. Looking at what day it was she sighed. Standing she made her way to Minelli's office. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response. "Come in." Closing the door behind her she waited until the man looked up. "What can I do for you Agent Lisbon?" As he looked up to see the face of his best agent he knew something was wrong. "Sir I was wondering if there was any way possible that I could take tomorrow off." He blinked in surprise. It was rare that Teresa asked for days off. She was dedicated and never really complained. Minelli nodded and just as she was about to leave he couldn't stop himself from asking "Teresa… Is there any particular reason you are requesting tomorrow off?" She looked at him and he could tell that she was debating whether to answer him or not. "Personal reasons" was the only she reply gave him before walking out closing the door behind her.

Walking to where her agents were standing around watching Jane, she leaned against the door frame and waited for him to finish. Cho was the first one to notice her and immediately turned his attention. Rigsby and Van Pelt did the same and Jane was the last one to pay acknowledge as always. Straightening she spoke loud and clear "Listen up. Tomorrow I won't be here. Cho you are in charge. Call me only if it's an emergency. Anything other than an emergency can wait until the day after. Jane, you better behave or you will be doing paper work for the rest of your life." He mocked saluted before making his way back to his couch. "That's all."

Everyone had left home, except for Jane when Lisbon finally decided to go home. It was late maybe 11:00 p.m. Wishing Jane a good night she made her way to her car. Opening the door she sat in the driver's seat for a moment. She couldn't bring herself to start her car not yet, and for an instance she wondered if it had anything to do with the file, she kept locked and hidden in Jane's desk. Shaking her head to push the thoughts back she turned on the car and drove home.

It was an hour drive home without traffic, and thankfully there was none due to how late it was. Climbing up the stairs to her apartment she went through the mail not really paying attention until a man in a long coat, and a hat covering his face passed her. She slowly looked his way and watched him leave the stairwell. Stopping her musing she continued her way up to the top floor. As Teresa unlocked her door a familiar feeling of unease settled in the pit of her stomach. Slowly pushing the door opened fully, she took out her gun and turned off the safety.

She checked every room before going to her bedroom. She looked in her closet and then in her bathroom before finally turning on the safety and laid it on her nightstand. After taking off all her accessories, Teresa turned the bath water on to the hottest temperature possible. By the time she walked back into the bathroom the water was about to overflow and she could barely see. The steam had risen and fogged the entire room. Gently touching the surface of the water, with her fingertips she drew back the hand and slowly stepped into the practically boiling water, careful not to make a bigger mess. She slipped deeper into the confines of the tub, resting her head against the small bath pillow she had.

Teresa relaxed as she immersed herself in the silence of the room. Her shoulders were under the water and her legs were stretched out in front of her, toes and all completely covered with water and bubbles. Further relaxing, she grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo she had in her bathroom. A soft melody filled the room and improved her mood. The candles she had lit, gave the space a romantic feel. Reaching for the glass of wine next to her, she opened a book that she had been reading and continued from where she left off. Lisbon finally got out of the tub, a few hours later, after the water cooled down considerably. Steam no longer filled the room allowing her to see. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she cocooned herself in a larger fluffier towel.

Walking out of her bathroom, her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor, causing her to shiver. She opened her undergarment drawer pulled out a comfy lace panty and laid it on the bed. Walking to her pajama drawer, she pulled out loose black pants and a strapless white shirt. Taking her hair down from the towel, she then proceeded to strip off the towel encasing her body. Letting it fall to the floor, she pulled on her lace panty and then her pants. Slipping her shirt over her head, she pulled her hair up from the fabric that gripped it. Picking up the discarded towels and her clothes from earlier, she threw them into the hamper.

With a yawn Teresa pulled her covers back and went to lie down. She felt a crinkle from beneath her pillow, as if she left paper under it. Sitting up, she lifted her pillow. The feeling of unease she had earlier began to build again as she lifted the yellow manila envelope from where it lay. Cautiously she opened the flap and peered inside. Confusion appeared on her face. Reaching inside the envelope Teresa pulled out a blank paper. Turning it around she expected to find words on the back of it but found nothing but white. Placing it on the bedside table, took out another paper from within. However this time it did not feel like regular paper. A look of horror and shock crossed Teresa's features. Turning the envelope upside down, pictures fell all over the floor. Dropping to her knees Lisbon turned picture after picture over, looking at the images from a long time ago. Out of the corner of her eye and small circular form caught her attention. It was on the biggest picture on a noticeable area. A small yet familiar looking symbol of a blood red smiling face had been drawn on the corner of the photograph. Turning it around her blood ran cold as she read the words on the back.

_Agent Teresa Lisbon,_

_It's been almost ten years. How are you holding up? _

_-Red John ___

Tossing the covers aside, Teresa reached for her cell phone, and dialed a number she hadn't in a long time. The person on the other line picked up with a groggy "hello". "Sniper…Sniper it is Teresa, I am coming over I need to talk to you." She said as she put on a bra, before replacing her shirt and then a jacket. "Tess? Tess, what-?" "I explain when I get there just be ready." With another word she hung up the phone. Snatching her keys gun and badge from where she left them she raced out the door locking it behind her, ran to her car and made her way to Sniper's house. When she arrived at it, she noticed the cars parked in front. It looked as if he had thrown a party and the guests had stayed the night. Just as she was about to knock on the door Sniper opened it and beckoned her in. Entering she made her way into the kitchen. When she walked inside she found her former friends all disheveled and wearing worried faces along with their pajamas. Edna placed a cup of coffee in front of her before returning to her place next to her companion Addison.

The hot liquid warmed her chilled hands. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, she should have expected this to happen but in all honesty she had not thought that these people would be here when she showed up. For a moment as she composed her thoughts, she took a good look at the people who once were part of her everyday life. She hadn't talked let alone seen the face to face in a long time. The only one she had kept in contact with other than her nieces and nephews was Ember and even then that was only through phone calls and occasional emails.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Teresa proceeded to tell them what had just transpired barely an hour and half ago. By the time she was finished telling them the story, anger had appeared on their features and the worry had intensified. For a moment Lisbon was glad she had left the pictures inside the car. Slowly getting up, Teresa made to leave the room but Sniper stopped her "Tess, wait. Don't go, you should not be alone. Please stay here with us. Teresa looked at him, at all of them with a sad smile on her face shaking her head softly she replied "I…I can't. I'm sorry." With that said Lisbon continued her way out of the room and out the front door, away from the people that she had considered her family.

Lisbon didn't go home. Instead she drove to the office. Grabbing the bag that held a change of clothes from her trunk, Teresa showed her I.D to the night guard and made her way inside. Bypassing the elevator she decided to take the stairs. When she reached the floor, she halted in her tracks. The sight of a certain blonde haired consultant sleeping on the couch caught her by surprise. Tiptoeing past him, Lisbon made her way to her office, shutting the door with the softest of clicks and closing the blinds before turning on the lamp on her desk.

Lisbon ran a hand over her face in both frustration and exhaustion. Snatching one of the files on top of her desk, she decided to start the paperwork that had accumulated over the past few days. When she finished going over all the files twice, she looked at her watch. With a quiet groan, Teresa realized she still had about three hours to kill before work actually started. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up from her desk. Making her way to the outer office, she needed to make sure Jane was asleep. After doing so, she quietly made her way to Van Pelt's desk. Softly turning the lock, she gently pulled one of the drawer opened. Taking out a box from the very back, Lisbon lifted the lid and unlocked the top drawer in the middle of Rigsby's desk using the key from the small box. She pulled out another key and made her way to Cho's desk. Opening the middle drawer she withdrew the last small container and opened it to retrieve the paper with a list of number on it. Finally walking to Jane's desk she crouched to the very bottom drawer. Making sure to be extra quiet because of the proximity of the desk to the couch, Lisbon unlocked it and extracted a thin briefcase from within. Looking at the piece of paper in her hand Teresa changed the three incorrect codes to the proper ones to open the case. Opening it she quickly removed the file from within and closed it before placing everything back to the way it was prior to her prodding and searching. Once again making sure Jane had remained asleep, Teresa walked quietly backed to her office.

Sitting at her desk, she opened the file which had once been contained in Jane's desk. Looking through the contents it took every ounce of strength not to let the tears which welled up at the corner of her eyes fall, as she gently brushed her hands over the delicate picture in the top right corner. Hours later a noise from the outside caught her attention and she hastily closed the file and hid it in underneath the other ones on her desk. Looking up she composed herself just in time to hear a knock on her office door, and to see the curly blonde consultant that was Patrick Jane.

"What do you want Jane?" she asked with a note of annoyance in her tone. Jane mocked gasped, "My dear Lisbon, I am hurt. Do you really think that I would come here for a reason other than the one of greeting you?" "Let me think about that for a moment…..Honestly, yes I do. Now what do you want?" "I came to see what you were doing here so early in the morning." "I could ask you the same question, Jane." "But you didn't so I don't have to answer." Jane shot back with a grin. "If you really must know I am plotting world domination and your assassination." "Now that's not very nice, Lisbon." "I know. Now leave."

Realizing that the others were arriving, Jane listened and walked back to the couch. Minelli who was passing by to get to his office realized Lisbon was here and asked if he had the date she asked for off wrong. Teresa looked up at him and shook her head "I was just finishing something I forgot needed to be done. I am leaving now." He nodded and watched her gather her things including some files "Finish the paperwork tomorrow Lisbon. It can wait. Go deal with what you need to handle. We can't have our best agent worrying while on duty can we?" She was hesitant at first before nodding and leaving the files on her desk, making sure to discreetly cover the one on the bottom. Making sure she had everything so that she would not have to come back for any reason until the next day, Teresa walked out and closed her office door behind her. Leaving the building and walking to the car she couldn't help but think that Jane would be going into her office soon to set up a prank she knew would be waiting for her tomorrow. She hoped he wouldn't disturb the files on her desk, prayed to God that he wouldn't look through them and find the last one. If he found that one it would be all over. The secrecy she tried to maintain about that case would be in vain. He would confront her about it. They would argue the team would hear, news would spread because of other listeners and it would get to Minelli who would then proceed to be annoying about it. The information would hit news stations all over California, and she wasn't ready for that not yet.

Looking down at her outfit she made sure to look presentable, when she realized she made it to the cemetery. Getting out of her car she realized she didn't remember getting in it in the first place, before walking through the entrance. Making her way past the resting places, Teresa found herself in front of a crypt. The door was unlocked which notified her that the caretaker either unlocked it for her before hand seeing as how she comes every year, someone else was here or had been here and he unlocked it for them. Looking up she found herself staring at the back of family. Surprise at seeing them there already showed on her face. Neutralizing her expression Lisbon quietly shuffled forward. Seeing the flowers already in place, her heart dropped a little. It was a tradition she had done every year placing the flowers she brought over the casket. Checking the floor for bugs and dirt, Lisbon took a seat in the corner. Wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on the kneecaps. Her expression remained impassive. She didn't even acknowledge the others when they began to leave she continued talking in her mind, not ready to go herself just yet. So she sat, and waited, and looked on, searching the towering walls for the candles that should be lit. It wasn't until hours later that she left. Checking her phone, which she turned off for any messages she found one from Cho. Apparently the day after tomorrow they were having a memorial for the victims of Red John and she needed to be there.

When she got into work the next morning, the first thing that she heard from Minelli was "We have a Red John case." With a groan Lisbon called her team and made her way to the crime scene, telling Van Pelt to call Jane. It didn't take long to get to there. It was close by, only about ten minutes away. Just as she got to the body, the others arrived. Looking up, she realized for the first time that Jane's car was already parked, and that he was talking to some of the officers at the scene. She left him be for the time being, knowing what Red John cases mean to him, but also made sure to keep a view of him at all times, to alleviate any problems he might cause and minimize the blow the CBI will receive.

It was already twelve midnight when the team stopped working. They had no clues, no leads, nothing. Once again Red John outsmarted them. Minelli ordered them all home, since tomorrow was the memorial service for the victims. They all walked out one by one even Jane, who was actually the first to leave. Lisbon stayed behind and opened the file on her desk. She hadn't been there all day, but nothing seemed to have been moved. She couldn't sleep and as she opened the file on her desk anger and hatred at Red john began t take over. Her hands were balled into fists on the desk, eyes shut tightly, willing the emotions to disappear. It was in the moment Minelli appeared "Lisbon? I thought I told your team to go home. That includes you." He was going to order her to leave once again, but decided against it because of her appearance at the moment. Closing the door behind him, Minelli moved closer to the agent he had come to consider a daughter. Stopping in front of her desk, he took a look at the file opened and became confused. "What-?" Teresa didn't let him finish the question however. 'Tomorrow….I…I'll explain everything tomorrow to you and the team. I promise." As she looked up at him with eyes filled with tears he couldn't bring himself to make her elaborate. Getting up from her desk, she offered her boss a small smile, grabbed her coat and left.

She drove home on autopilot. Still functioning on autopilot, while performing her nightly ritual, it was not until she laid down that everything began to become clear, and even then her mind remained foggy. Closing her eyes, it took Lisbon a while to fall asleep, and when she did the dreams of a past life would wake her up. It was five when Teresa finally gave up on sleeping. Getting up she showered, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and then got dressed. It took her an hour to get to work. Thankfully no one was in, not even Jane which somewhat took her by surprise. Sitting back in her desk, she continued to look through her file. There was something about it that she knew she had missed. Something vital, that could lead them to who they had been after for so long. She felt it, and she was always taught to follow her gut instinct.

The team came in early around eight once again, with Jane leading them. An hour later, news station reporters began to come in. One after another, and then just as they had finished setting up, Red John's victims' families began to enter as well. Every one of the victims' family members and friends were there. Even Jane's family, which included his parents, brothers, their wives and children and his in-laws were there. He stood next to them. His eyes and face were calm and collected, no emotion shown. She had known since she had been told about this memorial, he was against it. The only reason he had agreed to attend was for his family, and because the press would have a field day about him not being there. He looked at her door, as if staring right through it and through her. The regret returned full force when for an instant; she saw a look of blame in his eyes directed at her. A look that shattered her very soul because she had always held herself responsible for letting him escape the last time.

Rigsby came in a moment later "Boss. Minelli wants all of us up there now." She nodded put on her jacket and stood. Rigsby chose that moment to leave. Taking a deep breath Lisbon walked out and all the way to where Minelli stood with the commissioner, her team close behind her. She stood to the left of Minelli; on the other side of her was Cho, then Rigsby, and finally Van Pelt. Jane had opted to stay with his family so he wasn't with them. The moment, the commissioner handed Minelli the microphone to speak her mind drifted away. The file which lay open on her desk appeared in front of her minds eye. Memories came rushing back to her. Memories and images flashed in her head of a happier time, when it was the people she had come to call her family, when it was Jin, Charlie, and her playing in their big back yard.

The image of Charlie smiling froze in her mind. Tears began to form but she forced them down. Reminiscences of him came to mind. All the word she ever told him, and all the things he ever told her were fresh in her mind as if it were just yesterday. Somewhere… somewhere in the back of her mind, everything began to fit. What she had been looking for came to her. It was in that moment that she knew. Snapping out of her reverie she turned to look at the people in front of her. They were telling stories of their loved ones. As much as she hated to leave now, seeing as it was the Jane family's turn, she knew she had to. Slowly making her way off the stage, she motioned for Cho to follow her. He did so silently. They took careful steps and when the finally made it to the back of the audience they were grateful no one noticed. It was not until the two of them had just grabbed her bag and left the office that someone noticed they had gotten off the stage. Minelli looked at them with a piercing look. Thinking quickly she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and a pen and write down a message before holding it up for him to read.

_I know who Red John is! I need to get the proof. Stall as long as possible if we are not back._

To say he looked surprised was an understatement. However, he and her team who had read the message as well were able to hide it before anyone noticed. Minelli motioned for them to go quickly and turned back to the story the Jane family was telling them. Cho and Lisbon left quickly. As they drove to the house, Lisbon broke every speed limit she could and made moves that if Jane were in the car he would bother her mercilessly about. It took the 15 minutes when it should have taken 45 to arrive. Lisbon practically ran out of the car and to the front door. Unlocking the front door, both took the stairs two at a time. Cho followed Lisbon as she made after the stairs and made her way down the hall, before taking one more turn. He watched as she ran to the very last door and unlocked it. As he followed her, he could not help but wonder how she knew about all of this. Going inside the room he froze at the sight of the bed. The once white mattress was stripped of any covers and a huge blob of dried blood was clearly visible. The sound of shuffling caught his attention, turning his head Cho watched as Lisbon moved clothing around looking for something. As she searched, Cho took the time to look around again. "Jane would be proud of me' Cho mused for a moment. As he looked around the room, Cho bypassed the red smiling face. A picture faced down on the table caught his attention. Walking to it, Cho hesitated for a moment as he reached for it. For some reason, a voice in his head told him not to. However, Cho chose to ignore the voice, and when he lifted the picture he regretted it.

Cho's eyes widened, a look of horror crossed his face as he looked at the picture in his hand. Teresa Lisbon's, his boss, happy face looked up at him. Her arms were wrapped around a little boy with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes who looked at him with the biggest smile on his face. The teddy bear in the boy's arms is what really caught his eye turning to look at the barren blood stained bed, Cho took in a deep ragged breath as his sight fell on the crimson covered bear which lay on the bed. Lisbon who had just found what she was looking for turned her attention to Cho when he took the shaky breath.

The first thing she noticed was the picture in his hand. The second was the object which held his gaze. She snapped him out of his trance with a yell "Don't touch that!" Cho's head snapped in the direction of his boss quickly. In his surprise he dropped the picture, causing the glass to shatter everywhere. He scrambled to get the picture off the floor and when he went to pick up the glass Lisbon stopped him. "Leave it. I'll pick it up later, just…just give me the picture and don't say a word to anyone especially not to Jane got it?" Cho could only nod. "Good let's go." He followed his boss out of the room and as she locked the door he couldn't help but think of the crimson covered teddy bear resting on the blood stain mattress.

They drove back to the CBI at a normal pace, no longer in a hurry to make sure the evidence was safe. Cho took the moment to look at his boss. Really look at her. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was just fine. Lisbon was calm, collected, some might say that she was somewhat cold, but he knew better. Yet, he wondered how it was he never noticed this sadness that emitted from her. How was it that he never realized that she was hurting just as bad as Jane was if not worse? The moment he met Jane he knew the man was suffering, even though he had known it prior to meeting it, Cho realized that the man's life revolved around a tragedy no one should have to go through. Cho had always prided himself in being able to read his friends, being able to tell when something was wrong. However, here was Lisbon, his boss, his leader, one of his closest friends and never had he realized the pain she had gone through, the loss she suffered. And as he really looked at her face, her eyes, he saw the pain she tried and succeeded in hiding.

They arrived at the CBI building. When she stopped the engine Lisbon took a moment to gather her thought. Before opening the door, and walking in with the evidence she looked at Cho "When this is over…. When all is said and done, know that you have been a great friend to me and I couldn't ask for a more trust worthy companion. Don't think it isn't that I didn't trust you; it wasn't that, anything but that really. I planned on telling you and the team everything when later today. I actually completely forgot I had left that picture in the room. By the end of the day, when Red John is captured, and I finish telling you my story… you will wish I never had told you, that I do promise you." Cho didn't get the chance to reply. Following her into the building it was then that he realized they were about to make history and he knew, that even though the team would be hurt by this secret, she had done it for a reason. For without this reason, he knew, she would have not been able to go on living.

The last family was about to tell their story, when Lisbon came in with the evidence. When she interrupted, the other families were quite upset about it. Walking to where Minelli was she handed him the tape. Nodding he asked for everyone to quiet down. Placing the tape in, he hit played and watched as a dangerously thin man with long hair came in knife in hand walked out of the room. Looking at Lisbon whose face was one of shock and anger he asked "Do you know this man?" Just as she was about to reply a woman's scream interrupted her. Turning she saw Ember lunge at Addison's brother, Christopher. Ember's boyfriend Blaze and her brother Spark, held her back from attacking him. Christopher looked up in shock and looked at her and their eyes locked. However the moment this happened something inside of Teresa Lisbon snapped. Years of pent up anger, hatred, frustration and loathing broke loose, and with an angry cry she herself lunged at him, bent on snapping his neck and killing him slowly. It took more than just two people to hold her down. Rigsby, Cho needed to assist Addison and Alfred in holding her back. Van Pelt handcuffed Christopher and led him into the interrogation room. Before he disappeared from sight he turned his gaze to her "I'm sorry won't ever be enough for what I did. But know that I am sorry."

Cho was sent to interrogate him. It didn't take long only about an hour. The family of the victims were smiling and crying tears of joy at the sight of their loved ones' murderer being taken away in hand cuffs. Lisbon stood to the side and watched as her family held each other. Addison at one point came up to her and apologized saying that he had known for a long time that his brother was a loose cannon but could not bring himself to do anything. Lisbon just shook her head and said it wasn't his fault the entire time looking straight ahead. When Cho came out of talking to Minelli and the commissioner, Grace asked a question that she knew had been on Jane's mind and on her own. "Did any of the victims suffer?" Cho looked up at the families before looking down again. As both Minelli and the commissioner came in, he sighed and nodded. "Only one suffered. The victim named Charlie." Jane looked confused "There is no victim named Charlie, I looked at all the files none were name Charlie." A silence fell upon them, and Minelli's voice was the one to break it. "My God. No." the families and the team looked at him then followed the direction of his gaze. All their eyes landed on the form of Teresa Lisbon. The pieces clicked into place, in Cho's mind. "Boss-" Lisbon walked past him and to the VCR which held the tape that brought Red John to justice. Rewinding the tape Lisbon pressed play. The sight of a little boy preparing for bed came to everyone's view. He fell asleep in front of their eyes, but for some reason woke up with a start. He looked around the room and shrugged before closing his eyes again. It was in that moment the Christopher's form came into view. A sob escaped Ember when he made the first cut and a scream came from Charlie's mouth. Christopher realized his mistake but did not stop. He made cut after cut and more agonizing screams were heard until finally nothing was heard. Christopher proceeded to draw the signature smiling face on the wall before leaving.

Lisbon turned around, tears streaking her cheeks and she laughed, laughed so hard that she had to bend forward to keep from falling over. And somewhere along the way, somewhere between the laughter she began to cry and soon sobbing took the place of the laughing. Heart wrenching wails filled the room. The families left and made their way to their own homes, not wanting to disturb and obviously private moment. The only ones who remained were the CBI's best team, who were not to leave their heartbroken boss' side, Jane, his family, Minelli, and Lisbon's own family. The commissioner had also left, saying something about needing to call his kids and spend time with them, his grandchildren, and his wife.

The first one to move forward was Cho. He walked to his boss' small form and gathered her into a hug. He was then followed by Van Pelt and Rigsby each shedding tears themselves. Her family soon joined and held them close. All the while Teresa remained in the middle. Jane and his family stood apart from them next to Minelli and watched the scene all crying, except Jane who could not seem to grasp what was going on around him. The last thing that processed in his brain was that Lisbon had lost someone to Red John. None of them knew how long they stayed that way. All they knew was that when the sun set they were all still there and when the sun came up they had gathered themselves and made their way home. Lisbon never did get around to explaining to them what had happened nor who the little boy had been to her. They just knew that she lost someone dear to her.

Months went by and soon it was the day before the six month anniversary of the capture of Red John arrived. The people who she considered family had been spending more time with her again. At one point Edna had explained why Lisbon never mentioned Charlie. She told the team "Teresa loved that boy as if he were her own…and in an odd way he was. She raised him, and cared for him. The only thing she didn't do was give birth to him, breast feed him, teach him how to eat and potty. She taught him everything else, how to pray, how to read, write, cut, play catch etc. When Charlie was killed everything that was Teresa Lisbon shut down, and never turned back on. It was buried in the pain, hurt, and suffering she was feeling. Over time, Teresa stopped visiting us, then calling, then emailing, until soon we heard almost nothing from her. She stayed in contact with Ember for a reason I am not sure of myself. That is the only way we knew something from her. She wanted nothing to do with anyone who knew Charlie. The only ones she talked to were her nieces and nephews. It was so hard to loose him. It tore her apart. That night Teresa sat at home looking through old pictures, when she came across a DVD. Placing it in her laptop she pressed play. Jin and Charlie's smiling faces came onto the screen.

_Teresa, if you are watching this we are probably dead. It has more than likely been several years since you actually saw anything with our faces on us. I know its hard Tess. It always is, but death is a part of life and so is moving one._

_I have known you my entire life practically. I was six when I met you and look at us now. I just turned 23 and you my lovely lady are about to turn twenty. That is 17 years right there. We have been inseparable since and even when I was away on duty we weren't separated because you were always in my heart Tess and I knew I was in yours._

_I bet you are wondering why I made this. Well the things is while I hoped and prayed nothing would ever happen to you, Charlie, or me. I knew that was not something I could control. You have spent these last years blaming yourself for our deaths. How do I know that Charlie isn't with you? Because if he was you wouldn't be watching this. You would be out playing or watching him sleep. I have known you long enough to know how you work. Anyway, don't blame yourself for what happened to us. We know if it was up to you, we would be alive and well and you would be the one dead. The two of us know we meant more to you than anything. _

_We want to say we are sorry Tess. We are sorry for the lonely nights and for the grief we caused. We sorry for the pain you have felt that we were not there to relieve. We never wanted to hurt you, and in a strange way we know you know that. We hope this message for you will make it up and if not well then I guess we will have to haunt you until we do. (Teresa laughs at the same moment that Jin leans down and 'whispers' I bet you she will laugh at the last comment.) _

_First off let's start with this. Stop mourning us, stopping crying over us. Remember the good times. Get over our deaths. _

_Now for the real message… Be yourself_

_Always smile that amazing smile of yours._

_Live your life._

_Enjoy yourself_

_Find someone who will make you happy and who will help fill the void we left_

_Someone who will make you laugh all the time even when you are angry at him_

_Find a guy who will do whatever it takes to get a rise out of you and will do anything for you_

_Find a man who you love to love and hate to hate. _

_A man who you hate to love, and love to hate_

_Find a guy who you can't stay mad at for long _

_A man who just the mere thought of brings a smile to your face._

_Find your fairy tale prince charming and have the wedding of your dreams _

_Have a family of your own._

_And the most important of them all BE HAPPY!_

_Now that you have watched this mama, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, please don't cry anymore. Wipe always the tears you have on your pretty cheeks and smile and laugh. Thank you for everything you have done for me mama. I love you! (Charlie blows a kiss to the screen) _

_I guess it is time to say good bye. But don not fret my love! We shall meet again in heaven one day. I can never thank you enough for being my friend growing up Tess. Only God know what would have happened to me if you had not been there. Know that we are watching over you and will keep you as safe as God allows us to. I wish I could hold you one last time for old time's sake but I can't. I am sorry, Tess. For everything I have said and done in the past that has hurt you and for everything I never said. I want you to know that for the longest time I knew I was in love with you. But I never told you because somewhere deep down, I knew you would loose me, and I never wanted you to feel that pain. Also, because something told me that while you may have been the right one for me, I was not the right one for you. The only thing I ask is from you is to be as happy as happy could be…I love you Tessie. _

That night Teresa cried. She cried so hard that in the morning her voice was gone, her head hurt, her eyes were red and puffy, and she didn't fall asleep last night. However after a hot shower, and some sleep she found that she felt much better. She felt the weight that she had been carrying gone and she knew she was going to be okay. When Teresa got into work she asked her team if they could help her with something on the weekend. When Saturday came, her family and team came to the house where she once lived and helped her move things back in, after painting. The last room where she painted was her old room, where she had found Charlie that night. Taking a look around Teresa took a deep breath and in front of her friends and family she covered the smiling face with a layer of midnight blue paint. She stepped back and watched as the two remaining member of what they use to call the three musketeers paint two more layers over that area. When they finished with everything, Teresa ordered food for them. She said if they wanted they could stay over, she would be staying here for the rest of the weekend. Her family agreed as did her team even Jane, who seemed oddly happy at the prospect of Lisbon finally painting over that blasted bloody face. He, himself had painted over his own a month after Red John was convicted.

They ate and chatted amicably over this and that. It was not until the boys asked about Charlie that the conversation stopped. They all looked at Teresa to see what her reaction was and were somewhat surprised to see her smiling. Nodding she cleaned up the empty plates first then made her way outside to the beach. They all followed and mimicked her moments of sitting down on the sand. As the sun set you could see a group of people sitting in various positions all listening to her. Teresa told happy stories and laughed recollecting funny memories. She told them of when she found Charlie's body and how she had just signed the adoption papers early that morning.

By midnight the team knew Charlie as if he were right in front of them. She swore to tell the about Jin, her best friend since the age of three next time. Making their way back inside they all went to the room designated for them. Lisbon actually took the time to paint each room in a color one person would like. As Teresa turned around closing the door, she found herself squished between the glass panel door and the hard chest of Patrick. Jane. His eyes smoldered her very core and as she was about to speak his lips found hers in a scorching kiss. That night Patrick Jane proved to Teresa Lisbon just how much he loved her…multiple times. Teresa Lisbon showed Patrick Jane the message left to her by Jin and Charlie and told him that she found the man they had described and had fallen for him, against her better judgment. She also told him about Jin and how while they were nothing alike, they were also very much alike.

A year later, Teresa Lisbon became Teresa Lisbon Jane. She married Patrick Jane in winter, on the beach, with rose bushes and cherry blossoms, and little lights on the trees surrounding them, at night. It seems she had been able to keep all of Jin and Charlie's requests, even the difficult one of the wedding of her dreams.

Another year later, Teresa Lisbon Jane, had two beautiful baby boys, Xavier Patrick Jin Lisbon Jane, and Dominic Patrick Charlie Lisbon Jane. Xavier had his mother's eyes and hair, Dominic had his father's. Both had their father's grin and their mothers laugh.

A year after that, they welcomed to more boys into the world, Henry Patrick Michael Lisbon Jane III, named after his paternal grandfather, and Rex Patrick Gabriel Lisbon Jane III, named after his maternal grandfather. Henry had his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Rex had his father's eyes and his mother's hair. Their smile was their father's their laugh was their mother's

It was not until three years after Henry and Rex were born that Teresa and Patrick had their little girl, Victoria Teresa Lisbon Jane. She looked exactly like her mother. However like her brothers her smile came from daddy and her smile came from mama.

With four kids, and three dogs, all Newfs which grew to be the size of a baby elephant, Teresa and Patrick had their hands full. However, if you were to ask them if they were happy… the answer was always yes.

At night when Patrick held Teresa against him, in a tight embrace, four stars twinkled and in the wind you could faintly hear four voices, two female and two male, a man and a woman, a daughter and a son, whispering I love you to the couple the ones they had to leave behind.

The End


End file.
